Flack & Angell Dog House
by Runner043
Summary: 8th installment in my F First Dates series. Find out who Flack blames when Angell goes missing for 3 days.


"Dog House" is the 8th installment in my Flack & Angell; First Dates series.

This story takes place right after the Rush To Judgement episode, where Flack tells Angell he can't worry about them being 'squadroom gossip'. I'm going to say RTJ happened on a Wednesday because that's the show's broadcast day.

I'm also going to put a bit of an emphasis on Angell being a bit of a loner. Obviously she has friends, but her relationship with the CSIs has always seemed limited to work, even her unofficial gig with Stella regarding the Greek coins. I can see her chatting over coffee in the breakroom, but that's about it. Keep this in mind, as it will probably come up again in future stories.

BTW- My story mentions that Flack is 6'2" tall, which I off Eddie Cahill's website.

Disclaimer: Ya all know the CSI:NY characters aren't mine. If they were, I wouldn't need to write these stories, because Angell wouldn't be dead!  
But Detective Monica Chezney, Officer Susan Gerber, and Detective Kate Panner are my characters.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Dog House"

Late Thursday morning.....

Flack hated waiting around airports, especially when he was alone. It would be another hour till his flight boarded and he was bored. He wanted to call Jess and talk to her, that would be a nice way to fill the time. But he doubted she would talk to him, not after the way he treated her yesterday. She was probably still mad, and rightly so. 'I'm such an idiot!' he scolded himself.

Forty-five minutes and three attempted phone calls later, Flack slid down on the cold plastic chair, stretched his long legs out while hoping he wouldn't trip anyone, laid his head back, and again reminded himself, 'I'm such an idiot!'

Soon Flack would be boarding a plane for Maine to assist with a cold case for a few days. He just hoped that when he got back he would be forgiven for is selfish and rude behavior toward her. He hoped so, anyway. He really hated being in the dog house.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sunday morning....

It's hard being 6'2" and expected to fit in a plane obviously designed for people 5'1". Flack was so glad when they landed and he could stretch his legs again, hoping they would somehow manage to straighten back out.

Work kept him quite busy while he was gone, but not too busy to keep tabs on his phone or notice the lack of any calls or texts from Angell. Part of him couldn't wait to see her and get his idiot status forgiven and put behind them. The other part of him dreaded seeing her for fear she would still have that hurt and angry look in her eyes that was his fault.

Flack had stopped at his apartment only briefly to drop off luggage and change before heading to the precinct. "Hey, Flack. You're back." Greeted Officer Chebouski from his perch at the front desk as he stretched out his hand.

"Good to be back." Flack replied, shaking the offered hand before heading for his desk.

'Dang. She's not here.' He said to himself before realizing that was probably a good thing. They were already squadroom gossip, so why make it worse by being awkward in front of others till they had some place private to talk.

"Flack!" The captain called into the bullpen. Flack turned to see the captain waving him over to his office. "You know where Angell is?" He asked as Flack approached.

"No, Captain. I just got here." Flack reminded him.

"No. I mean, I know that. What I meant was, have you any idea where she might be or heard from her?" The Captain clarified.

"No, sir. Not since I left three days ago. Actually, not since IA was here last Wednesday." Flack answered. "What's going on?"

"Great." The Captain mumbled. "You left Thursday, right?" Flack nodded. "Okay. That's the same morning she went home sick, but no one's heard from her since." He noticed the concerned look on Flack's face. "Exactly. She had Friday off but didn't show up for shift yesterday or this morning."

"Who's her emergency contact?" Flack asked, assuming it would be her father.

"We've already called Mr. Angell. He hasn't seen her. He called all four of his sons and they haven't seen her either or even heard from her. We've tried calling her many times, but it just goes straight to voice mail." The Captain answered with a shrug.

"You sent a uni by her apartment yet?" Flack asked

"No, I was about to." The Captain replied, now rubbing his face.

"Excuse me, Captain." Chebouski said, "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but this is about Detective Angell." The Captain waved him closer. "This is Detective Kate Panner with the 424."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Panner." The Captain said, shaking her hand and introducing Flack.

"Did I hear you right? That you don't know where she is either?" Panner asked.

"That's right." Flack answered with a nod, "How do you know Angell?"

"We worked together when she was at the 424. We've stayed close friends every since." She stated. "When she didn't show up on Friday, I figured she'd been pulled in on a big case."

"What was to happen Friday?" The Captain asked.

"Dinner plans." Panner began, "Me, Angell, Detective Monica Chezney, and Officer Susan Gerber. Chezney's moving moving out-of-state soon, so the three of us were to take her to dinner. The 424 calls us the Rat Pack. We're all pretty close and Angell wouldn't have missed that dinner unless something really important came up."

"Any idea where we could look?" Flack asked her, hoping for a lead.

"We've checked the gym and all our regular coffee spots and such. We're not sure where else to look." She informed them.

"Captain, I'm gonna head over to the lab and see if any of the CSIs have seen or heard from her." Flack said. The Captain nodded in agreement.

"Here's my card." Panner said, handing one to Flack. "Please let me know if you hear anything. I've got to get back to my case."

"I'll keep you posted." Flack assured her before all three went their separate directions. Flack took out his phone to call Mac and let him know he was on his way.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Mac." Flack said, walking into his office at the lab.

"Hey, Don." Mac greeted as he walked around his desk. "I've got most everyone who's on today here at the lab for you to talk to. Adam's just back today from vacation, so he won't be of any help."

Flack left Mac's office in search of a CSI. He headed for Danny & Lindsay's office first. "Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, just the man I needed to see." Danny greeted.

"Yeah? What's up?" Flack asked.

"Basketball, of course. Just makin' sure we're till on for some one-on-one tomorrow." Danny answered.

"Actually,...." Flack began.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Danny began, "Trying to get out of losing already." He smirked.

"Angell's missing." Flack said with a serious face.

"What did you say?" Lindsay asked as she stood.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I haven't seen Angell since after her IA interview on Wednesday, and it seems no one else has seen or heard from her since Thursday morning." He informed them. "How about you guys, either of you seen or heard from her?"

"No, man. Sorry, I haven't" Danny said, also standing and feeling a little bad for his basketball joking.

Lindsay shook her head, "I haven't either. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm just checking with everyone here at the lab before I head over to her place." Flack informed them before leaving their office.

Flack also found and talked to Stella and Sid, but got the same answers.

"Don!" Mac called out. "Any luck?" He asked as he approached.

"No, Mac. No one has seen her or heard from her." Mac could tell there was something else Flack wanted to say, so he just waited. "You know she went back home sick Thursday morning? Thursday morning, Mac. No one has seen or heard from her since Thursday morning." Flack paused, his frustration evident. "Hell, Mac, I went home once with a sore throat and Stella called me twice that afternoon to make sure I was okay. How can Angell go home sick and no one even bothers to check on her for three days?"

Mac could tell that Flack was not only frustrated, but also a little bit angry. "Hawkes is out in the field right now. I'll have him meet you at Angell's apartment." He offered.

"Sure, okay." Flack said quietly, stepping into the elevator.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Hey, Hawkes." Flack called out from down the hall as he stepped off the elevator and onto the floor where Angell's apartment was, with the manager right behind him.

"I just got here, Flack. No answer at her door, though." Hawkes informed him.

"No problem, that's what he's for." Flack said, indicating the manager who pulled out a large set of master keyes and unlocked the door. "Thanks." Flack told the man before he and Hawkes entered Angell's apartment.

"Flack." Hawkes whisper-called as they were being cautious until the entire apartment had been searched. "Angell's cell phone. It's totally dead." He said, holding up the object.

Then both men heard a noise coming from another room. Hawkes quietly put the phone back down and got behind Flack who was pulling out his gun. The strange noise continued as Flack lead the way to what turned out to be the bedroom. Flack slowly pushed on the partially open door, then paused there in the doorway, "Hawkes." he said, pulling him into the room with him.

Both men rushed over to the bed, one on each side. "Angell!" Hawkes said to her. She was laying across the large bed that had nothing but sheets on it. They rolled her over, her skin was very flushed and soaked in sweat, just like the shorts & tank top that were stuck to her. "Angell!" He said again. Still no response from her, Hawkes rushed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Hawkes?" Flack called after him.

"Getting a thermometer. I may be a doctor, but I don't exactly carry a little black bag with me these days." Hawkes yelled back before returning to the room. "Here. Hold this in the side of her mouth." He instructed Flack before returning to the bathroom.

Flack held the thermometer carefully as instructed as he peeled back the hair that was stuck to her face. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and smell the three days of sweat that permeated the room and nearly tuned his stomach. His head turned toward the bathroom doorway as Hawkes emerged again. "The rest of her bedding, comforter and blankets, are all on the bathroom floor." He informed Flack who looked confused. "She probably spent a day or two wrapped up in them with chills while she was vomiting." Hawkes removed the thermometer, "103.4" he read. "She's dehydrated." he added, lifting her lids to look into her eyes. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Flack nodded and wrapped the flat sheet of the bedding around Angell, then picked her up and carried her to the car.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You wanna call Mac, since you can explain all the medical lingo?" Flack asked, as they were waiting outside the E.R.

"Sure. I got it." Hawkes replied, taking his phone out.

Flack did the same, calling his captain and Detective Panner. "Looks like she's been at home this whole time." He began informing the captain, "Apparently she spent a day or two wrapped up in blankets on her bathroom floor with chills, before moving to her bed to sweat to death till we found her. Doctor Hawkes says she's really dehydrated."

As Flack hung up and called Panner to repeat the same information, he watched Hawkes walk over to a doctor, one he presumed he knew by the way they were talking.

"What's the verdict?" Flack asked Hawkes as he returned.

"Just as I thought." Hawkes said, retaking his seat. "Is your flu shot up to date?"

"What? Angell has the flu?" Flack asked, twisting in his seat to face Hawkes. "She goes missing for three days because she has the flu? Are you kidding me?"

"Flack, one thing you've got to understand is that Angell has the flu. When most of us think we've got the flu what we've really got are flu-like symptoms from some pesky virus we've picked up. To have the real 'flu', you have to actually have the influenza virus. And that is much more serious and not very common." Hawkes explained and watched Flack's expression change to one of understanding. "Now, please tell me you've had your flu shot, too. Because we were both just exposed to the real influenza virus."

"Yeah. Yeah, I've had mine." Flack told him.

"Good. Me, too. Now for the rest of the news." Hawkes said.

"There's more?!" Flack asked, again twisting in his chair to see Hawkes nod. "She hasn't eaten for three days, she's dehydrated, her fever's gone up since we got here, and you're telling me there's more."

"'Fraid so. Do you remember that noise we heard?" Hawkes asked. Flack immediately nodded at the memory. "That wheezing noise was from the congestion and fluid in her lungs."

"What.... pneumonia? She has pneumonia, too?" Flack asked, wondering how much worse this was going to get.

"Yeah, she does." Hawkes answered. "Odds are, if she'd been treated properly for the flu, she probably wouldn't have developed the pneumonia on top of it."

Flack got up and started pacing. Not because he was really worried about Angell anymore, since she was in good care now, but at how a little thing like a virus had spiraled into the current situation.

"She's gonna be okay now, Flack. She's in good hands here. I know her doctor and they're gonna take good care of her." Hawkes said, seeing the frustration on his friend and co-workers face.

"I know, Sheldon. It's just that.... I don't get it." Flack was trying hard not to let his frustration show as he resumed pacing. "I don't get how Angell can disappear for three days and no one bothers to check on her. The only person who even tried was the captain when she didn't show up for shift yesterday. No one else from the precinct and no one..." He didn't finish, realizing he was about to include his friend in that statement.

"And no one from the lab." Hawkes finished, realizing he hadn't checking on Angell either.

"I'm sorry, Doc." Flack said re-taking his seat and rubbing his face. "I know it's not..."

"Yeah, it is. We're family and we're all supposed to look out for each other." Hawkes said, cutting him off. "Even though we don't all work with her that often...." He stopped when he saw Flack shaking his head.

"No. Even thought you may be a doctor, it's not like it's your responsibility to take care of everyone on the force, Sheldon." Flack said, leaning back in is chair and rubbing his face again. "Danny and Lindsay are wrapped up with their baby, Adam was on vacation, everyone else was busy with work. And it's not like you all knew she'd gone home sick." Flack let out a long sigh and looked over at Hawkes, "Who I'm really frustrated with is myself."

"You weren't even in town, Flack." Hawkes said.

Flack just nodded slowly, "Yeah, but I'd tried calling her several times from the airport before I left. And the only reason she didn't answer my calls was not because she was sick, but because I'm an idiot."

"Good thing Danny's not here to run with what you just said." Hawkes deadpanned.

"True." Flack said with a smirk, "I, uh, had a major case of foot-in-mouth on Wednesday."

"Yuck." Was all Hawkes said, just leaving opportunity for Flack to elaborate if he wanted to.

"Yeah. I'm the one who was selfish and rude, but she's the one who's paying for it." Flack said in a serious tone.

"Flack, I think you're taking a little too much credit for a virus. But, hey, if ya really want to, I'm sure the CDC will be glad to send you a bill." Hawkes joked, trying to cheer his friend up.

"It's like you said, Sheldon, we're all family. If I hadn't hurt Angell's feelings and made her mad, then she would have answered my calls and I'd have know she was sick. I would have called Stella, or someone, anyone, to check on her while I was gone." Flack said while looking up at the ceiling, then turned to Hawkes, "And you know that means we wouldn't have found her like we did today."

All Hawkes could do was nod in understanding. "Come on. Let's go see if we can visit her yet."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Late Tuesday....

Flack had just finished his shift and stopped by the hospital to visit Angell. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was awake when he arrived. "Hey." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey." She managed to reply back between coughs. He could tell she'd lost some weight since being sick and was far from recovered. "You just give up on ties all together and decide to go for a new accessory look?"

"Very funny, Jess. That's real cute. You got any more to get out of your system?" He smirked.

"Is she laughing at you again, Detective Flack?" Nurse Kate asked as she entered the room.

"Mhmm." Flack mumbled with a nod as he watched Kate walk around Angell's bed and take out the digital thermometer.

"What do you mean "again"?" Angell asked.

"I don't think she remembers your previous visits, Detective." Kate said, looking up at Flack while taking Angell's temperature. "But that's no surprise, considering how high her temperature was."

Flacks phone rang. "Apparently not. Excuse me." He said, then exited the room. He watched Angell and Kate thru the window, he could tell they were talking while vitals were taken and charted. Flack finished his call as Kate was exiting the room. "How's she doing?" He inquired.

"Slowly getting better." She said, looking up at him. This made Flack feel better, mostly because he could tell by her eyes that she was smiling. "Don't forget your 'accessory', Detective." She said, handing him a fresh mask as required.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your being here before." Angell told Flack as he returned, her voice still heavy with lung congestion.

"It's okay. You were a bit..... well, let's just say your fever was pretty high." He told her.

"Okay, I take back the tie comment. It's nice of you to change your accessories to come and visit me." Angell managed to say before a major coughing fit hit her. When it was over she just curled into a ball and tried to breathe shallow because her ribs hurt.

Flack just rubbed her back slowly, there was nothing else he could do to help or sooth her. He wanted to know if she remembered much about those three days, and he wanted to clear up his still present 'idiot status', but didn't want her to try talking lest it cause another coughing fit, which obviously hurt her bruised ribcage. So he just kept quiet and continued rubbing her back till she was back asleep. Their talking could wait.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Late Wednesday....

Once again Flack's shift is over and he heads for the hospital to visit Angell. The elevator doors open and he waits for it to empty, then he sees someone he recognizes. "Detective Panner." He says as she exits the elevator.

"Detective Flack, right?" She asks, to make sure she's got his name correct. Flack nods. "I was just up visiting Jessica."

"She was doing a lot better when I saw her last night. How's she doing today?" He inquired.

Panner took in a deep breath, "Trying to leave."

"Leave?" Flack repeated in surprise. "As in,.... get out of here?"

"Yep." Panner nodded, "What can I say... she hates hospitals."

"She's not well enough to leave yet!" Flack said before realizing how loud his voice was. "She's still too sick." He added in a quieter tone.

"Well, good luck with telling her that. Chezney and Gerber were both here earlier and she told them the same thing." Flack nodded slightly, both at remembering who Chezney and Gerber were and in knowing he'd need a whole lot more than luck telling Angell anything. "Right now we're just glad you found her. Of course, we realize she's special to you, too." She added with a little smile and offering her hand, which Flack shook while blushing.

Flack walked into Angell's room, once again wearing the required mask as she was still considered contagious. "Hey." Was all he had to say for her to turn around. "What are you doing out of bed?" Flack tried to say in a pleasant tone. He was glad she couldn't see the smirk on his face at what she was wearing. She had donned a second hospital gown backwards, wearing it like a robe. Of course those one-size-fits-all gowns all but drowned her slim frame.

Angell ran a hand thru her wet hair and placed a hand on her hip. Flack knew right away what was coming. "Now I know what our perps feel like. This place is like a little prison. Have you any idea what a patient has to go thru just to get a shower around here?!"

"Jess, they're here to take care of you. Until yesterday, your fever was so high you didn't even know your own name." Flack said, half serious. But Angell heard only part of what he'd said, as she was in another coughing fit.

"Well,.... I know it now.... and I'm ready to get out of here." She stammered while opening the narrow closet door. "Where are my clothes?" Angell half asked before suddenly freezing. She then turns to Flack. "I was wearing clothes, right? When you and Hawkes found me. Please tell me I was at least wearing something when you two found me."

Flack was suddenly grateful for the mask he was wearing so Angell couldn't see he was trying to hide a laugh. "Yes, Jess. Um, shorts and a tank top, I think it was."

"When it comes to patients like you, Detective... we hide them." Nurse Kate said from the doorway. Flack still had to hide a laugh. "Not that you'll want them back after they'd been soaked in three days worth of sweat, then we'd have put them in a 'Patient's Belongings' bag and placed them.... here." She said, pulling the plastic bag out from the storage shelf under the bed. "Something tells me you'll want someone to bring you some fresh clothes to go home in." She added, tossing the bag onto the bed.

Angell grabbed the bag, opened it, then quickly closed it. "Ew!" Was all she managed to say before coughing again. "And you all wondered why I wanted a shower so bad? I can't believe you didn't hose me down when I got here!" She managed to add before another coughing fit began.

"Get back in bed, Detective Angell." Kate ordered, "I need to take your vitals again." Angell tossed the bag in the garbage and complied. She'd wondered how getting up for a shower could leave her so tired, even if she was sick.

Nurse Kate had finished and left the room, and Angell was again laid back in her bed. "I need a phone. I gotta call my friend Kate and ask her to swing by my place and get me some clothes." Angell said.

"Detective Panner." Flack said, reaching for the phone on the side table. Angell nodded. "Jess, are you sure you're ready to go home just yet?" He knew he'd get an argument from her on this one, but wanted her to know he was still concerned.

"Don," She paused and put her hand on his, "I understand your concern, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm better now. My IV is gone because I'm not dehydrated anymore, and there's no risk of some high fever stroke, or anything else like that. All they're doing now is taking my temp every few hours and giving me antibiotics." Flack started to speak, "Don,.... I can't afford to stay here any longer. Have you any idea how much this is going to cost me?" Flack nodded in understanding and remembering the pay freeze the department was under right now. "I've got a thermometer, Don. I can take care of myself at home."

"Uh, remember what happened the last time you tried that." He said with a smirk which caused Angell to smile slightly. Flack's phone rang just then, which he answered as Angell dialed her friend.

"Thanks, Kate. I'll see ya tomorrow." Angell hung up.

"Sure, Danny. Okay, bye." Flack hung up.

"How's Lindsay?" Angell asked.

"Danny says the morning sickness is still lingering a bit, but other than that she and the baby are doing good. He's all excited about feeling the baby kick now." Flack informed her as soon as her coughing stopped.

"He'll make a great dad." Angell said with a smile. "So, um, I've heard thru the grapevine that you were unhappy with some people at work for not checking up on me."

Flack slowly hung his head a bit and nodded. "Um, just a little." He mumbled.

"Don, it's not like any of them knew I was sick. Hey," She let go of his hand to lift his chin to meet her gaze, "I realize they're your close friends, and, well, the truth is, Don, that they're more like co-workers to me. You, you go play basketball with Danny or go have a beer with Hawkes. I just, don't do that. I mean, I like 'em all and everything, but I just don't see them outside of work like you do."

"Yeah, I had time to realize that, sitting here while you were asleep." He said, watching her arch her brows at the though of him watching her while she slept. "Truth is, I was angry and disappointed with myself, not them." She reached for his hand again which he gladly accepted and laced their fingers together. "So, um, Jess. Can we talk about what happened before I left for Maine. About the IA..."

"Can we wait and talk about that later?" She interrupted. "I mean, I know we need to talk about it, but.... can it wait?"

"Yeah, it can wait." Flack paused, "I just don't like being in the dog house with you." He paused again when she turned away, "So why don't you tell me how you got to be part of the Rat Pack."

Angell was glad at the change of subject, "Well, the four of us were all at the 424 at one time or another and we all work out at the gym there. They started out calling us the Gym Rats and it just sort of morphed from there."

"Your friends were pretty concerned when you didn't show up Friday." Flack told her. "Panner came down to the precinct."

"So I heard. They were all here this morning before shift." She said before coughing again. "She thinks I have good taste, by the way."

Flack blushed, "So, how does Panner know about us? Or does the entire Rat Pack know about us?"

"Susan wanted to know why I'd missed some gym time, but I only told her it was because I had a date. Monica wanted to know the truth about why I wouldn't go out with her short cousin Frank, so I gave in a little and told her I was seeing someone nice and tall. And Kate is a detective for a reason, you can't get anything past her, but all she knew is that you have gorgeous blue eyes " Angell explained with a wink. "She had you pegged as soon as she walked into the twelfth."

"Well I see Detective Blue Eyes didn't have any luck getting you to eat today either." Nurse Kate joked from the doorway before walking in. She had a habit of doing that, standing there for a moment before entering. She was about Angell's age and just thought they made a cute couple to watch. Standing opposite Flack, Kate handed Angell her antibiotics before picking up her dinner tray.

Angell swallowed the pills, "Bring me some food and I'll be glad to eat." She held up her hand to stop Kate from speaking, "No, Jell-O is not food." Kate gave her a smirk. "I am so stopping for a cheeseburger on my way home tomorrow."

"You stop for a cheeseburger, Detective, and we'll be seeing you back here again real soon." Kate deadpanned. "If you though bruised ribs from days of dry heaves was fun, just wait till you try putting solid food into a digestive system that's been dining on IV solution for days."

"I think there's a reason they give you Jell-O first, Jess." Flack interjeted, earing him a glare from his girlfriend.

"Oh great, an appetizer that wiggles." Angell said while scrunching her nose at the yucky thought.

"I can arainge for some pudding if you'd like, Detective. And then maybe tomorrow you can work your way up to scrambled eggs for breakfast." Kate offered.

Angell have a heavy sigh of frustration and gave in. "Anything but Jell-O, please."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Thursday morning....

"Okay, Detective, you've got your freedom. But remember, you've gotta take your temperature every 4 hours and chart it, and take all the antibiotics, even if you don't feel like you need them anymore." The doctor instructed Angell, "And don't forget to take it easy on your stomach, continue with light and soft foods..."

"Yeah, I know, I know. No cheeseburgers just yet. I got it." Angell smirked back as she tied her shoes. She really didn't make a very good patient.

"Don't worry doctor, there are plenty of us to keep an eye on her." Detective Kate Panner said, gesturing to Detective Monica Chezney and Officer Susan Gerber, as all three had shown up to take Angell home.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's going to take plenty of you, I can tell." The doctor joked back, as Nurse Kate stifled a laugh.

"Hey, what am I? Suddenly invisible here?!" Angell protested at them talking about her like she wasn't there. "Ugh, just get me out of here." She added, rolling her eyes.

Angell set up front with Chezney in her SUV, which accommodated them all very nicely. "It was nice of you all to pick me up like this. I can't believe you're leaving soon, Monica." Angell said.

"Just a couple more days now." Chezney replied. "It all went by so fast."

The four ladies made themselves comfortable in Angell's living room to just hang out and enjoy some girl time together since it would be a long time before Chezney made a visit back to New York and Angell had missed the going away dinner. Their Gym Rat jokes were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Gerber got up and answered it. "Hey, Jessica, it's the 'tall guy' again." She called into the living room. Flack could hear the sound of female laughter as Gerber stepped aside to let him enter.

Flack entered the room with a bit of hesitation, suddenly feeling like he was on display as four sets of eyes looked back at him. "Hello, ladies." He said.

What sounded like a mixture of "Hi," "Hello," and "Hey," they all said at once back to him.

"What d'ya got, Don?" Angell asked, referring to the large brown grocery sack he was holding.

"Food." He noticed Angell's brows rise suddenly at the thought. "I, uh, wanted to make sure there was plenty of stuff in your kitchen for you." The four sets of eyes just continued to stare back. "You know, soft stuff like the doc said."

"Is he for real, Jessica?" Chezney asked, biting her lower lip in a teasing way. "'Cause, if he is, there's still a little room in my suitcase, and I could just, ya know, take him with me."

Angell rolled her eyes and playfully swung at Chezney's arm.

"Um, I'm just gonna go put this in the kitchen, okay." Flack said, still feeling awkward and taking a step backwards.

"Wait,..... wha'd ya bring me?" Angell asked

"Oh, um....." Flack opened the bag as if to remind himself, even though he just wanted an excuse to not look back at all the eyes looking at him. "Soup, spaghetti-O's, pudding, scrambled eggs. Everything but Jell-O."

"Scrambled eggs?" Chezney asked. "You mean.... eggs?"

"Uh, no. Actually," Flack began holding up what looked like a small milk carton, "they come like this. Just pour in a bowl and microwave. Scrambled eggs."

"That's good. 'Cause Angell can't so much as crack an egg, let alone cook one." Chezney joked.

"That's not true." Angell protested, not missing her arm this time as she swung.

"Ow!" Chezney said in response, "It is true and you know it!"

"Face it, Jessica, your idea of cooking does not go beyond a can opener and a microwave." Panner deadpanned.

Fortunately for Flack, with the girls' banter going on, no one noticed that he'd slowly slipped out of the room, but he could hear all the banter still going on and had to stifle a laugh at his girlfriend's lack of cooking skills.

Flack headed back into the living room and stopped at the back of the couch where Angell was lying down, then he leaned down and kissed her through her mask, "I gotta get back to work, Jess. Don't worry, I'll cook you a real dinner when you're better." As Flack headed for the door he called out, "Bye, ladies." and waved over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

"He cooks, too?" Gerber asked. Angell nodded.

"Oh, he's definetely going in my suitcase." Chezney said. All the ladies laughed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack knocked on Angell's apartment door again. His shift was over and he wanted to stop by and check on her before heading home.

Angell opened the door. "Hope I didn't wake you." Flack said as he entered.

"Nah, I've been up for a while now. Can I get you anything?" She offered.

Flack held up two bottled waters. "You're not supposed to be playing hostess right now, Jess. You're still sick." he said, taking a seat at one end of her couch and handing her one of the waters.

Angell sat at the other end so they were facing each other, then wrapped her blanket back around herself. She was wearing NYPD sweats, and despite her low-grade fever she still had some chills. She started to take a fresh mask from the box, but Flack reached out and took it from her. "I have to wear one whenever I've got company, Don. So I don't get anyone else sick." She explained.

"I know. And it was nice of you to wear one while your friends were here earlier so they didn't all have to. But I've got it this time." He said, putting the mask on so she didn't have to.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, leaning back slightly on her pillow. She knew how uncomfortable they were to wear, and how hot they got as well, especially for her with a slight fever still. "Did you wrap up your case from earlier?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did. It ended up being a three-for-one. What started out as one missing girl turned into two missing girls found and a sad case of human trafficking." He explained.

Angell just shook her head, "Wow. That sounds...." She didn't finish for lack of words.

"Yeah, I know. It's a hard one to stomach if you stop and think about it too much." Flack said. Which reminded him, "Hey, have you eaten?"

"Yeah I did. Someone brought me soup earlier." She said with a smile. "Thank you." She added.

"You're welcome, Jess." He leaned forward and took her hand and began running his thumb across her tattoo. "I'm just so glad you're getting better."

"And I'm glad you realized I have friends." She said with a straight face.

"I never said you didn't." Flack said, not sure what else to say at the awkward statement.

Angell finally smirked, which made Flack relax a bit. "So, did I pass with the Rat Pack?" He asked.

"Oh, I think so. Let's see,... Susan now understands why I wouldn't go out with her short cousin, Kate agrees with me that you have gorgeous blue eyes, and Monica is glad that as long as I'm dating someone that he's a cop,." Angell listed off. "But she's not happy that I won't let her put you in her suitcase." She added.

"Nice that I passed." Flack said with a grin. "Even nicer that you still want to keep me around."

"Yeah. Well, I wouldn't want to have to train a new partner, ya know." She teased, feeling a bit awkward at the topic she was sure they were about to discuss.

Flack paused and took a deep breath. He had something to take care of before leaving. "So, we, uh, never did talk about what happened before I left. Ya know, with IA. I, uh, really hate being in the dog house, Jess." Angell attempted to sucked in a deep breath, which only caused her to go into a coughing fit so Flack said, "Since I'm the one with the current 'idiot status', why don't you let me do the talking first." Angell just nodded in agreement as the coughing subsided. "I was wrong, Jess," Flack began, looking her straight in the eyes as he leaned towards her, "in what I said, and in how I treated you. I need to apologize for misunderstanding you, for disregarding you, and for hurting your feelings. I have no excuse whatsoever and I'm sorry."

"You don't ha..." Angell began, but more coughing stopped her. She laid her head forward onto the middle of the couch to wait out the coughing.

"Yes, Jess," Flack said, rubbing her back, "I do have to. You know I do." He continued to rub her back till the coughing stopped and she raised her head to make eye contact again. "I don't like the negative feelings this has left between us. I really like where our relationship is going, Jess, and I don't want my stupidity and selfishness to screw things up."

Angell slowly nodded her head and said, "Apology accepted. Consider yourself out of the dog house." 


End file.
